Best Friends or More?
by lilsk8rgurl1
Summary: What happens when Lucas and Haley,who have been Best Friends Forever,suddenly start feeling more for each other?Suck at summaries.Lots of Laley,Bake,and Neyton *HIATUS*
1. The Kiss

I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.I just like it. Please R&R!!!

Lucas walks up to the door and prepares to unlock it, but it is open. He walks inside and closes the door, looking around. He heard his best friend Haley James crying.

"Haley? Hey, Hales!", he said trying to find her.

Haley sat on the floor behind the counter, crying. She put her hands over her face trying to cover her teary eyes as Lucas saw her and kneels down next to her.

"Is this floor taken?" he asked trying to be funny.

Haley didn't laugh. "You know, just this once, I deserve a big, fat "I told you so", she said expecting Lucas to rub her pain in her face.

Lucas saw how hurt she was. "Well, you won't get it from me", he said trying to be supportive, "What happened?"

Haley took in a deep breath. "Exactly what you told me was gonna happen.", she started, "I started believing that he wasn't terrible, and he proved me wrong. Once again, the smart girl is really stupid," she said almost in tears again.

Lucas knew she was referring to Nathan. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You are not stupid", he said wiping the tears running down her face. He wondered how Nathan hurt her this time. How he could hurt someone so innocent and beautiful.

Haley sniffled and smiled at her best friend. He always knew what to say. That's why they were friends. "Thanks. Well, at least things are, uh, working out for one of us. It looks like you and Peyton are headed in the right direction", she said trying to change the subject. She really didn't care about Peyton. She was even a little jealous of her and Lucas. She didn't know why though. Her and Lucas were just friends. And that's the way she wanted it. Right?

Lucas' smile faded as he remembered what happened at Nathan's party. "Well, if it'll make you feel better, that lasted all of about five minutes", he said trying to cheer her up. He did like Peyton but he was done chasing her. I mean there was always Brooke who threw herself at him every time she saw him. Or there was Haley. He thought about Haley. He did have a crush on her once when he was 14 but that didn't last very long. Haley did always have that quality that made him smile. Something different than all the other girls. He started wondering if he liked Haley as more than a friend.

Haley laughed and put her forehead against Lucas'. " It doesn't make me feel any better."

Neither of them moved. They sat there for what seemed like the longest time.

When Haley stared into his blue eyes she felt safe. Like he would always protect her. She never felt that about Nathan. She liked the feeling too. She never wanted to move. She wanted to stay there forever but she knew she couldn't. Suddenly she felt the urge to do something she had never done before. She leaned in and kissed Lucas.

Lucas was caught off guard by her kiss but she didn't stop her. He liked the feeling of her warm soft lips pressed against him. But this was Haley, his best friend since he was eight years old. He didn't know why he was enjoying kissing her when they were supposedly just friends. But he did enjoy it. Haley made him feel happy and better than what he is.

Haley finally broke apart. Automatically she started freaking out. He was going to be terrified she kissed him. Their friendship would be ruined. And she didn't want that just because she followed her heart for the first time and kissed Lucas. "Lucas I'm", she started but was interrupted by Lucas' kiss. She was happy at that moment. For the first time that night she was happy. Haley heard the door open but didn't care. And neither did Lucas.

The person that came in walked over to where they were sitting on the floor. "Well I thought you two were just friends", the person said jokingly.

Lucas knew who it was as soon as he heard the voice. He broke apart from Haley and saw Keith Scott standing by them. "Hey Uncle Keith",

Keith laughed and shook his head. "I'll just go", he said walking towards the door.

Once he left Haley looked at Lucas. "Um I have to close up", she said almost whispering.

Lucas moved a hair that was in front of her eyes behind her ear. "Then I guess I'll help", he said looking into Haley eyes.

The two teenagers locked up in silence thinking about what just happened. How the two of them, who had been best friends and nothing more for almost their whole life, had all of a sudden kissed. Once they were done Lucas walked Haley home. The walk was also silent. When they got to her house they said their good-byes and Haley went inside and watched Lucas leave.


	2. The Next Day

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. Please R&R.ENJOY!!!

The next day at school Nathan was trying to apologize to Haley about what happened at his party, Brooke was all over Lucas, and Haley and Lucas were avoiding talking about the kiss.

Lucas and Haley were sitting together at lunch talking about anything but that kiss when Brooke walked up.

"Hey Broody", she said to Lucas.

"Hey Brooke", he said back with little interest. He didn't fell like talking to Brooke who was drunk all last night. He just wanted to talk to Hales.

Brooke looked at Haley and was jealous because she spent so much time with Lucas. "Tutor Girl", she said in a bitter tone to Haley.

Haley gave her a dirty look. She hated her nick-name that Brooke gave her. So she looked at Brooke and decided to reply with, "Sl…"

Lucas gave Haley a look knowing what she was going to say. "Haley", he said cutting her off. He knew she didn't like Brooke for obvious reasons. He looked at Haley and had a flashback of their kiss last night.

Brooke ignored the comment made by Haley. "So Lucas, want to do something tonight?" Brooke questioned knowing exactly what she wanted "something" to be.

Lucas knew what she wanted "something" to be too. He wasn't interested in Brooke that way… or any way at all. He looked at her and shook his head. "Sorry Brooke but my mom needs me to help out at the Café' tonight", he said making up an excuse.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "That's what Tutor Girl's for", she said like Haley wasn't sitting right there.

Haley knew Lucas made up that excuse and decided to help out her best friend. "Actually Brooke I'm off tonight", she said trying to act sincere.

Brooke looked at Haley and back at Lucas. "Fine but mark my words Lucas Scott, you will be mine", she said while winking at Lucas.

Brooke walked away and Haley laughed at her. She was so desperate. She looked at Lucas who was also laughing. "So what are you _actually_ doing tonight?" she asked.

Lucas smiled glad she asked that question. When he got home last night he thought about their kiss and decided he wanted to try being something more with Haley. He looked right into her eyes and said, "Actually there's this really cool girl I wanted to hang out with after she got off her shift at my mom's work. Think she'd wanna?"

Haley's mouth dropped open knowing he was talking about her because she was the only teenager that worked there. "Lucas, are you sure? I mean are you sure you want me and not Peyton?" she questioned.

Lucas smiled at Haley's confusion. He took her hand and nodded. "Haley I thought about that kiss all night last night. And I wanna be with you", he declared with a stupid grin on his face.

Haley smiled like a fool. She leaned across the table and kissed Lucas, having everyone see, everyone including Peyton and Brooke. Nathan wasn't outside so he didn't see.

Lucas pulled apart and looked at his watch. "Damn", he said with shock.

Haley looked confused once again. "What?" she asked curiously.

Lucas looked at her and said basketball practice. He got up and started jogging to the gym. Haley watched him leave. He then turned around and smiled at Haley because he knew they had a date that night.


	3. The Practices

I do not own One Tree Hill! R&R please.

Lucas was getting changed for basketball practice in the locker-room when Jake Jigelski walked in late as usual.

Whitey had walked into the locker-room seeing four boys still standing there; Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and Tim. He looked at Jake with an exasperated face. "Jigelski, nice of you to join us today. Get your scrawny little butt to practice ASAP. As for the rest of you girls quit doing your make-up and get out here NOW!!!" Whitey said with rage.

Nathan and Tim rolled there eyes at how Jake always got off easy with Whitey. Lucas was the only one who knew Jake's secret.

Lucas had also came late o he was still getting ready to. He looked at Jake. "How's Jenny?" he asked thinking of Jake's six month old daughter. She was the reason Jake was always coming late and getting out early for things. She was adorable though.

Jake smiled. "Good just starting to teeth again though", he said still smiling. "How's Haley?" he asked knowing what happened earlier. It was the talk of the school. He just hoped for Lucas' sake it didn't get to Nathan.

Lucas was surprised when he heard what Jake had asked. "Ok who told you", he said referring to what happened outside at Lunch.

Jake laughed silently. "Almost everyone", he said informing Lucas. Jake and Lucas were finally ready for practice. "You guys are good together", Jake said. Both boys went out to the gym and started drilling suicides.

Meanwhile the cheerleaders were having their practice while Haley sat in the bleachers not having anything to do. Brooke was aggravated at tutor girl for just sitting there and making googly eyes at Lucas.

"Hey tutor girl", Brooke said yelling up to Haley, "nice show today."

Haley was as clueless as a cheerleader like Brooke in a calculus class. In other words she had no idea what Brooke was talking about.

Brooke saw the confusion on Haley's face and decided to inform her on what she was saying. By this time everyone in the gym was listening intently even though most of them knew what Brooke was talking about. One person though didn't, Nathan! "You know", Brooke said with an evil smile, "you, Lucas, lunch time".

Haley finally knew what Brooke was taking about as her face turned bright red. Nathan just wanted to know what was going on.

Brooke decided to finish what she had started. "The kiss", she said devilishly.

Some of the girls gasped, most of the boys were laughing, and Nathan was red with anger. Brooke was very pleased with what she had done. Haley got up and walked down the bleachers to the gym floor where Brooke was standing.

Haley smiled. "Thanks", she said sarcastically.

Then Haley did what no one expected from here. She slapped Brooke so hard Brooke fell to the floor. Haley walked out of the door with Lucas following. Whitey had just gotten back from the bathroom and saw Lucas leaving.

"Scott get back here. It was bad enough you were late", Whitey yelled as Lucas kept walking.

Haley was so mad and embarrassed. Brooke Davis was such a bitch. How could she have no heart?

"Haley, Haley", Lucas screamed trying to get here to stop.

Haley did stop and turned to face Lucas. "Luke why is she such a bitch?" she asked almost crying.

Lucas laughed. It was a good question. Why was she? He brought Haley into a hug. He squeezed her tight as if he could squeeze everything bad that happened to her right out. Haley broke down in his arms.

"Awe isn't this sweet", Nathan said bitterly watching them.

Haley pulled away with tears still running down her cheek. She never meant to hurt Nathan. Wait. Why was she feeling bad for him? He's the on that hurt her.

"Nathan shut up", she said defending herself, "Lucas was there for me after you hurt me _again _at your party."

Nathan shook his head. "Haley I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did", she replied with anger.

Lucas didn't want Nathan hurting her again. "Nathan take a big step back", Lucas said like a threat.

Nathan walked away. But they better believe that wouldn't be the last of him. He would win back Haley James some how.

Back in the gym everyone was packing up. Brooke saw Jake about to go into the locker room. She thought since Lucas turned her down she would go after Jake. She ran over to him.

"Hey Jigelski", she said in her best flirty tone.

"Hey Davis", he replied to her. His thoughts were totally different. He thought what the hell is she doing here? The only time she had really talked to him was the night before and she was totally drunk of her butt.

Brooke grabbed his shirt and pulled him so their bodies were touching. He wasn't the most popular guy but he was kinda cute.

"I was watching you today in practice", she said almost in a whisper tone, their bodies still touching. She ran her hand up his arm and squeezed his muscles. "Hmm nice", she said trying to seduce him.

Jake was getting nervous. He had the hottest girl in school throwing herself at him but he knew it was probably because Lucas decided to go out with Haley. "Brooke what do you want?" he asked suspiciously.

Brooke stood on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear you then went back to being flat-footed and smiled at him.

Jake pushed her away. He had to get back home to Jenny. "Maybe some other time", he said bolting out of the gym.

Brooke Davis stood there thinking I'm not giving up Jake Jigelski.

So I'm gonna throw some Bake in there now. I know these are pretty short chapters but this is my first REAL fan-fic.


	4. Bake Moment

ok this chapter is all Bake!I do not own One Tree Hill! ENJOY!

Brooke Davis walked up to the small house in front of her. She stood by the Jagielski's mailbox and looked at the house. It was like something you would see in an old movie. She walked up to the door and knocked. She noticed only his car was in the drive way.

Jake opened the door and Brooke just kind of invited herself in. She sat down on their couch and looked at Jake. "Hi", she said being cute.

Jake was now freaking out. Not only was Brooke Davis in his house. Brooke Davis was in his house while he was taking care of Jenny. "Hi", he said back.

Brooke got off of the couch and walked over to him. She grabbed two of his belt loops and pulled her towards him much like she had done that day. "So Jakey, you going to show me around", she asked seductively. Just then she heard a baby cry.

Jake heard Jenny crying so he walked into the other room and brought her back over. He rocked her back and forth. "Brooke this is Jenny", he said looking down at his daughter.

Brooke looked at the baby in Jake's arms and smiled. "Aw how cute. I didn't know you had a baby sister", she said playing with the baby's finger.

Jake inhaled deeply knowing he would have to tell Brooke the truth. "Actually Brooke", he said with fear, "this is my daughter".

Brooke went from looking at Jenny to Jake in a split second. _He_ had a daughter? Brooke looked at Jenny again. She had Jake's eyes and mouth. "Can I hold her?" Brooke asked sincerely.

Jake was shocked by her response. He handed Jenny to Brooke and watched how carefully she handled her. Usually when he told a girl he had a daughter he would never hear from them in fear they would be his next baby's momma. But Brooke was sincere about it. She had even showed a side Jake had never seen from her before. A softness, a warmth, a kindness.

Brooke looked down at Jenny and every time she did she looked more like Jake. But one question always came to her mind. Who was the mom? She didn't want to ask. All of a sudden Jenny fell asleep. "Jake", Brooke whispered. He obviously didn't hear her so she whispered his name again. He looked at her and she gestured to the baby. He came over and took Jenny from Brooke's arms and walked her back over to her crib.

Jake came back and saw Brooke about to walk out the door. "Hey", he said stopping her, "you leaving?"

"Yeah", she replied, "you don't need me here while you're trying to take care of her."

Jake walked over to Brooke and took her hand. "Come on. I have some left over pizza we can warm up," he said trying to get her to stay.

Brooke looked into his eyes and caved. "Alright", she said with defeat.

A LITTLE LATER

"You were really good with Jenny", he said sitting down on the couch next to Brooke with his freshly warmed up pizza.

"Thanks", she said, "I love kids." Brooke was really glad she stayed. Her and Jake were talking about a lot of things and she was learning a lot about him. "Hey can I ask you a question?" she asked finally getting up the courage.

Jake took a sip of his soda and nodded. "Yeah sure, what?"

Brooke swallowed hard before asking. "Um, well who exactly is Jenny's mom?" she asked worried she was being to nosey.

Jake's smile went to a frown. "Her name was Nikki. You don't know her. When she had Jenny she abandoned us. I mean I knew we weren't in love but I could've used her help you know?" he explained as clearly as he could. That was the first time he had told that story. Nobody really cared about what happened to Jenny's mom.

Brooke nodded. "I hope you don't think I was being to nosey", she said worried that he did.

Jake shook his head. "Now I get to ask you something", he declared.

Brooke smiled at him and said shoot. She was ready for any question he would ask her. She was having so much fun and she wondered why her and Jake never really talked before.

"So why do you act so tough and cruel and slutty at school when you're a really fun and kind person?" he asked.

Brooke wasn't ready for that. "Well I guess it's all a defense mechanism. I don't allow myself to be the actual me in fear that I'll get hurt. I found out in the past that if I allow myself to get close to someone they either hurt me or leave. And I don't want that to happen", she said getting teary.

Jake didn't mean to make her cry. He felt bad so he pulled her into a hug. Her scent rose to his nose. She smelled so sweet. He felt her move under his arms so he let her go. "You ok?" he asked sincerely. Brooke nodded. She looked up at him. "You know Jake", she started. "Yeah?" he asked interested in what she was going to say. "You're a really great dad. I bet Jenny's proud", she said smiling. Jake tucked a stray hair of Brooke's behind her ear.

Brooke was now all nervous. She had this incredibly nice guy comforting her. She leaned in and kissed Jake. At first he was shocked but then he started kissing her back. They started leaning back on the couch so that Brooke was on top of him. Brooke grab the bottom of his cotton t-shirt and lifted it over his head. Everything was all hot and heavy until Jenny woke up and started crying.

Brooke broke apart when Jenny started crying. "I should go", she said getting off of Jake.

Jake watched as she was trying to find her shoes. "Brooke you don't have to go. Come on your great with Jenny", he said trying to get her to think about staying.

Brooke went over to him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving him and Jenny.


	5. Everything is NOT According to Plans

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. Please R&R.ENJOY!!!

Haley had just finished pouring coffee in a middle aged man's. She went back behind the counter and started cleaning the counter-top. Karen walked up to Haley's side.

"You know Keith told me something interesting", Karen said to Haley.

Haley turned to look at Karen. "Really?" she pretended like she didn't know what Karen was going to say.

Karen gave Haley a look. "Haley, why didn't you tell me about you and Lucas?" Karen asked with concern wondering if Haley couldn't trust her.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't know why she didn't tell Karen. I mean usually she could tell Karen anything. Karen was like her second mom. "I don't know Karen. It might have been because your Lucas' mom", she guessed out loud.

Karen looked at Haley with an understanding face, "Haley, are you sure you and Lucas are a good idea? I mean you guys have been friends forever and it is really hard to make the transition from friends to more than friends", Karen said trying to help.

Haley bit her lip. She didn't think about that. She was all excited about actually going out with him that she didn't think about the transition between friends and more than friends.

Karen looked at the clock. "Well I got to go Haley. You ok closing up the café?" Karen asked.

Haley nodded as Karen walked out the door. She was going to change there before Lucas picked her up. She finished wiping down the counters when she heard the door open. "Sorry we're closed", she said as she turned around and saw Nathan, "what are you doing here Nathan?" she asked with anger in her voice.

Nathan walked up to the counters. "Haley", he said putting his hand on top of hers, "I need you."

Haley removed her hand from under his and gave him a disgusted look. "No what you need is a personality change", she said bitterly. She walked over to the coffee machine and turned it off. After that she walked out in front of Nathan. "We're closed. Get out", she said sternly.

Nathan was about to walk away but he saw Lucas outside and Haley didn't. He decided to take advantage of that by kissing Haley.

Lucas looked in the window and found his heart breaking. Haley, the girl he had a date with, was kissing Nathan. After he had hurt her so much she's kissing him. To prevent his heart from breaking more he walked away.

Haley pushed him away but too little too late. "What the hell Nathan? What part of GET OUT don't you understand?" she asked with rage.

Nathan pretended to be hurt when he left but really he was pleased with himself. He had destroyed the date Haley and Lucas were suppose to have.

Haley waited another hour at the café before deciding to call Lucas. She reached in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. She had Lucas' number on speed dial so she hit his speed dial number and then talk. She got his answering machine. She didn't leave a message because she knew where she could find him.

Lucas was at the river court he had taken the tie he had on off. He tried to shoot a free throw but missed. The ball went rolling and some one picked it up. "Give me the ball Haley", he said almost bitterly.

Haley gave him a dirty look. "First tell me why you stood me up", she said walking over to where he was standing.

Lucas looked at her and shook his head. "Why did I stand you up? Why did you kiss Nathan?" he asked in return.

Haley's jaw dropped to the floor and her eye's almost popped out of her head. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LUKE?" she asked completely floored. She couldn't even imagine what he was talking about.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about Haley. He was at the café and hour ago and you guys were kissing", he said telling his story.

"Lucas I did not kiss him, he kissed me. You know I don't feel that way about him", she said almost in tears. She didn't want to lose Lucas because of Nathan kissing her.

"Haley from where I was standing it looked like you were kissing him back. You know I thought this could work but obviously I was wrong. You still have feelings for Nathan", he said not budging from his story. He wanted to be with her so bad and he hated to see her cry but she kissed Nathan.

"God Lucas we've known each other for how long now? You think I would do that to you?" she questioned getting even more teary eyed. Why was Lucas doing this to her? Why wouldn't he believe her?

"I don't know what to think anymore okay. I mean I surely didn't think you were a slut", he said in a snipe tone.

Haley gave Lucas an evil look. "Screw you Lucas Scott", Haley said walking away. She was now crying her eyes out.

Lucas regretted what he said as soon as he said it. "Haley", he screamed after her, "Haley, come back".

Haley ignored him. She thought that her and Lucas were headed in a weird but great direction but obviously she was wrong. She kept on walking until she stopped in front of a house. Why was she here? Why did she feel like this is where she had to be? She went up to the giant house and knocked on the wooden door. The owner of the house opened the door.

"Haley?" the owner asked.

Haley fell into his arms sobbing. She couldn't believe she was looking to Nathan Scott for comfort. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He looked down at her tear stained face and knew his plan had worked. He invited her inside to talk. She accepted his invitation and hadn't left his house until morning.

Uh oh. Did Nathan take advantage of Haley? Will they start going out? Will there still be hope for Laley?


	6. A Fight and a Date!

I do not own One Tree Hill! R&R please.

Nathan pulled up to school in his new mustang with Haley in the passenger seat. He got out of the car and opened Haley's door for her. "You going to be ok?" he asked sympathetically.

Haley nodded even though she didn't know if she was going to be okay. Nathan turned out to be a good friend. She talked to him for a long time last night and ended up falling asleep over at his place. She gave him a hug before walking into the crowded hallways at Tree Hill High. She went straight to her locker and opened it. A white envelope with her name printed on it fell to the floor. She picked up and was about to open it but she noticed the time and she put it in her binder. She walked to her first class and sat in her seat just as the bell rang. She opened up her binder and took out the letter. She opened it up and read it. It was from Lucas. It said he wanted to meet her in the gym 3rd period because that is when they both have free period. Haley sighed knowing she was going to have to talk to him eventually.

"Hey Tutor Girl", Brooke whispered in Haley's ear.

"What do you want Brooke?" Haley asked suspiciously.

"I saw you get out of Nathan's car this morning. Kissing Lucas and sleeping over at Nathan's. What one Scott boy wasn't enough?" Brooke whispered harshly.

"For your information Brooke, Nathan and I did nothing but talk. Before confronting me like this, get your facts straight", Haley quietly stated. She then turned her attention to the board but couldn't help thinking about Lucas.

Once the bell for second period to end rang Lucas went to the gym hoping Haley would show up. He heard foot steps enter the gym and his hopes for it being Haley were high. Nathan walked through the doors and saw Lucas there. "Just the person I wanted to see", Lucas said sarcastically.

Nathan shook his head. "Why are you here?" he asked Lucas plainly.

Lucas sighed. "I'm waiting for Haley", Lucas explained with little detail.

Nathan laughed to himself. "You know Haley came over to my house last night. After your guys big fight. Let's just say I "comforted" her", Nathan said with a smug smile.

Lucas threw a punch at Nathan's nose. Nathan fell to the ground only to get up quickly and tackle Lucas down to the ground. The two were throwing punches left and right when Haley walked in. She ran over to the two boys on the ground. "Guy, guys stop it", Haley yelled.

Nathan kept on throwing punches at Lucas but Lucas stopped. "Nathan get off of him", Haley kept on screaming. Haley pushed Nathan off of Lucas and helped Lucas up. As soon as Lucas was standing she let go of his arm and looked at them. "What the hell is going on?" Haley asked angry and confused.

Lucas looked at Haley. "You went to his house after our fight? And you slept with him?" Lucas asked with rage.

Haley's mouth dropped open. "The first yes, the second no", Haley stated truthfully.

Lucas looked at Nathan. "Not what he said", he said still looking at Nathan.

Haley looked at Nathan. She walked over to Nathan and slapped him. "I think you should leave", Haley said almost whispering.

Nathan did what Haley said and left leaving Haley and Lucas. Lucas looked at Haley. "Haley I'm so sorry", he said referring to what he had said to her last night.

Haley just looked at him for what seemed like hours and finally she knew what to say. "Then why did you say it Luke? Why did you call me a slut?" she asked quietly.

"I was mad okay Haley. Now I know that Nathan kissed you and you didn't kiss him back. Could you maybe give me another chance?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

Haley shook her head. "Not until you can prove to me you will never hurt me like that again", she said teary eyed. She walked out of the gym doors leaving Lucas there by himself.

Brooke had cancelled cheer practice for the fact that she still had to make up the new routine. So when it was suppose to be cheer practice she went to the gym to make up the routine. As you know cheerleading and basketball practices are at the same time. So while she was making up the routine all the guys were staring, including Jake. And every once in a while she would sneak a glance at Jake. She thought of a plan and waited until Jake's gaze caught hers. When he did look at her Brooke gestured to the hallway and he nodded. Brooke walked out into the hallway and Jake said he needed to go to the bathroom.

Jake followed Brooke to an empty classroom. When they got there Jake pinned Brooke up against a desk and they started making out. Jake started kissing her neck but he stopped and looked at her. She noticed him staring at her with sad eyes. "What?" she asked curiously.

Jake sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Don't you think I should get back now? You know, I'm supposed to be in the bathroom", he said unenthusiastically.

Brooke grabbed on to Jake's basketball jersey. "You know we could always move this thing to the bathroom since that is where you are supposed to be", she said in a flirty tone.

Jake gave her a serious look. He wanted so bad to just be with her. Then he had an idea. "Actually", he said grabbing her hands, "why don't you come over again tonight. Jenny's with my parents. I can buy some burgers, put them on the grill, rent some mo", he was interrupted by her lips crashing on his. "Should I take that as a yes?" he asked.

Brooke laughed silently and nodded. She started to walk away but stopped herself. She turned around and looked Jake up and down. "You know the whole sweaty thing doesn't work for most guys. For you… it makes you even hotter", she said before turning around and leaving Jake. When they were both in the gym again they went back to sneaking glances at each other. Jake looked at her while she was working on a part in the routine. He watched the way she moved her body and smiled in his head. He couldn't wait to see her again tonight.

Again please review!!!


	7. Sing Me A Song About Rekindled Love

Jake was getting ready for his first _real_ date with Brooke. He had put the burgers on the grill about five minutes ago. He was now making some salad. He had decided to rent three movies and then she could pick out which one she wanted to watch. The movies he picked were _Disturbia, I Think I Love My Wife, and The Perfect Score_. He had just finished the salad when there was a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it. When he did Brooke stood there in a very short black halter dress. Jake automatically felt a lump form in his throat. He just stood there speechless.

Brooke looked him up and down. He was wearing a white wife beater with a gray polo unbuttoned on top of it. He was wearing some torn up jeans and some sneakers. She stood outside watching him as he stood there not saying anything. "Can I come in?" she asked sarcastically.

Jake nodded. God he was such an idiot just standing there was all he could think. "Um dinner is ready if you want to eat now or we could wait for awhile and watch the movie first or we could watch the movie while we eat or", his babbling was cut off by Brooke kissing him softly.

Brooke laughed silently. "Well what movie did you get?" she asked curiously.

He went over to the coffee table and picked up all three movies. "I rented three but you can pick which one we watch", he said holding up the movies for Brooke to see.

Brooke looked at all three and considered each one by one in her head. She had already seen _I Think I Love My Wife_ and she didn't like it very much. She was having a hard time picking between the other two. She knew _Disturbia _was scary and it could be an excuse for her to cuddle with Jake. She also knew _The Perfect Score_ was supposed to be really funny and she liked comedies. Brooke took the movies out of his hands and looked at each case. She looked at _The Perfect Score _case which had a picture of the cast on the front. "Holy shit! Jake this guy looks like you", she said in amazement pointing to the guy that played the character Matty. She turned it to him so he could see.

Jake looked at it. He thought the guy looked somewhat like him. He shrugged and looked at Brooke. "Which one?" he asked curiously.

She thought for another second. "Well let's watch _Disturbia_", she said handing him the box so he could put the DVD in. He took the box from her hand and set it down on the table while he went to check on the burgers. Once he went outside Brooke started looking around. She went over to the mantle above the fireplace. There were three pictures on it. One was a picture of Jenny and Jake playing at the park. The middle was a picture of Jake with the basketball team. The last one was Jake on stage somewhere singing and playing the guitar. She took a closer look at the picture. Jake looked really happy on stage.

Jake saw Brooke looking at his pictures so he decided to sneak up behind her and scare her. He walked up quietly behind her. "Looking at pictures?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Brooke was so startled she jumped up in the air. She turned to look at Jake who was obviously amused. She playfully hit him in the arm and laughed. "So you're a musician?" she inquired.

He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really consider himself a musician. More like a guy that had a passion for music.

Brooke looked him in the eyes. "Can you play me a song?" she asked sincerely. She really wanted to hear him sing.

He shook his head. "Oh Brooke I don't think so", he said uneasily. He was too nervous to play in front of Brooke. He was fine playing in front of people he didn't know. But he couldn't do it in front of his friends.

Brooke took a step closer to Jake. "Please Jake. I _really_ want to hear you sing", she asked again hoping he would change his mind.

Jake exhaled deeply. "Fine, but under one condition", he said with a sneaky smile. He couldn't believe he was going to sing for Brooke. He would be okay if she accepted the condition.

Brooke was so excited she didn't care what the condition was. She nodded and gave Jake a hug. Jake walked back into another room and came out with his guitar and a sheet of music. He walked over to the couch, where Brooke was now sitting, and sat down too. He held out the sheet of music to Brooke. She looked down at it and got the picture. That he wanted her to sing. Brooke shook her head vigorously. Jake laughed. "Brooke that was the condition", he stated with a huge smile on his face, "it's either you sing with me or I don't sing at all."

Haley was at home in her own room reading a book when she heard her cell phone vibrate. The house was so quiet so she could her anything. She set her book down after marking her page and walked over to her phone. It was a text from Lucas. It read:

_Hales meet me the river court in 10 minutes. I'm prepared to do anything to win you back. Luke._

Haley read the text and smiled. This was the first time a guy had ever fought this hard for her. She put on her fleece hoodie and her wool hat. She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could. She walked out the front door and started walking to the river court. She had gotten there in about 7 minutes and didn't see Lucas anywhere. "Luke", she whispered harshly, "Lucas." At that very moment she saw a sign taped to the basket ball hoop's pole. She untaped it and read it. It said _THIS WAY _and had an arrow on it pointing to the beach. She walked down the hill toward the beach. There was another sign taped to the dock. This one said _CALL ME AND FOLLOW THE RINGS._ She did what the note said. She automatically started hearing the ring tone on his phone and followed it. She stopped when she saw what was in front of her. Lucas was standing in front of a picnic blanket that had a bunch of food and two candles on it. She started walking towards him. When she was right in front of him she just stared at him.

Lucas smiled. "I said I would do anything to get you back", he said not taking his eyes off of Haley. She looked so beautiful in candlelight. He had felt so bad for hurting her so he planned this little picnic. When she didn't say anything he started freaking out. "Ok you don't like it. I'm sorry I just wanted to help you feel like you can trust me. I wanted to show you I'd do any-", Lucas' rambling was cut off by Haley's lips crashing onto his. He was shocked at this gesture.

Haley pulled away and smiled. "It's perfect", she said softly with a huge smile on her face. They sat down and had a romantic dinner together. Time passed by so quickly and they were having such a great time.

Lucas smiled at what Haley had just said. "So you forgive me?" he asked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Didn't you get that from the kiss?" she asked sarcastically.

Lucas laughed a little. He got up off the ground. "Not for that", he said brushing the sand off of his pants, "for this", he said as picked Haley up. Haley was pleading for him to put her down as he ran towards the water. He put her down in the water and he followed her in. They started having a water fight. Once they were done splashing water at each other the sat down in the water where it was more shallow. She sat in front of him and laid against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there for the longest time just watching the waves crash in the distant. Haley decided to break the silence. "Lucas, tell me a secret", she demanded in a sweet way.

Lucas thought for a minute and knew the perfect secret to tell her. "Alright. My secret is that… I love you", he said stroking her hair.

Haley's eyes filled with tears of joy as she turned around and looked at Lucas. "I love you too", she said before she started kissing him. She was so happy that she could trust him again. He had really proved himself to her. And for the first time in a few days she felt whole again.


	8. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey Guys! To everyone that has been commenting thank you! and yes I do have more ideas but if you guys really want me to continue I need you guys to post some reviews!

Nikki


	9. Everyday

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL OR THE SONG EVERYDAY FROM HSM 2!!! ENJOY!

Brooke sat on the couch trying to decide if she wanted Jake to sing badly enough that she would have to sing too. She sighed reluctantly and took the sheet music. He started to play his guitar. She admired how he put so much emotion into playing his guitar. Jake cleared his throat and started singing. "Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance so I believe than you and me should grab it while we can", he sang with passion. He gestured to the sheet of music to let Brooke know it was her turn to sing. "Make it last forever and never give it back", she sang shyly.

Jake listened as Brooke sang her part. He had to say he was surprised at how good she was. He went back to paying attention to the music knowing it was his turn. "It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at", he said looking at his hands to make sure he was playing the right notes. Brooke noticed it was her turn to sing. She also noticed it was a part they would sing together. "Because this moment's really all we have", both of them sang their voices blending perfectly as they looked into each others eyes. There was a connection, a deep passion that both of them felt in their hearts. Jake smiled shyly looking back down at the guitar. "Everyday of our lives", he said looking into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke knew he was staring at her eyes but she felt like he was staring right into her soul. "Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight", she said gaining passion in her voice. They both looked at each other and shyly looked back down at their music sheet. "Gonna run, while we're young and keep the faith", they sang together, "everyday, from right now,

Gonna use our voices and scream out loud, take my hand, together we will celebrate, Oh, everyday." Jake started to play the next part but Brooke placed her hand on the guitar so he would have to stop. He looked up at her only to see a huge smile on her face. "Jake that is such a beautiful song", she said still smiling hugely. Jake shrugged his shoulders. "What about you Miss. Davis? I must say you surprised me", he said looking anywhere but at her. Brooke raised her eye-brow and smiled slightly. "In a good way I hope", she said laughing a little.

Jake started nodding his head furiously. "Oh yeah, yeah, I mean you're a really good singer", he said shyly. His face turned bright red. Brooke laughed at this sight. "I thought you're supposed to be cool?" Brooke mocked. Jake pretended to be hurt by that comment which just made Brooke laugh more.

After she was done laughing she bit her lip. She moved closer to Jake on the couch. He watched her as she did that. He saw how she moved cautiously towards him. He looked at her and smiled when he did. He couldn't help but smile at her every time he looked at her. She was so beautiful. She had a perfect figure. And her chocolate brown hair lay perfectly over her shoulders. They looked at each other and felt that same connection as when they were singing. They both leaned in. Their lips were just inches away before Brooke's phone started ringing. She backed away from Jake and took her phone out of her purse. She looked at her caller i.d. and immediately blocked the call.

Jake noticed her blocking the call. When she leaned into kiss him he pushed her away. Brooke was surprised by this gesture. "What?" she asked in a hurt tone.

**XXX **

Haley lay on her bed. She had just gotten home from her perfect date with Lucas. Everyone always told her they would become the Joey and Dawson of Tree Hill and she always denied it. She hated the thought of becoming Joey. But now she kind of liked it. She glanced over at her desk and saw the mixed c.d. Peyton had made her. She got up off her bed and popped the c.d. into her stereo. The song 23 by: Jimmy Eat World came blasting out of her stereo speakers. She quickly turned it down so she wouldn't wake her parents.

She walked back over to her bed and lay down. Thoughts of Lucas filled her head. The way he smiled, the way he comforted her, and the way he held her in his arms. Haley had always promised herself she would wait until marriage to give up her virginity, but with a guy like Lucas it made it hard for her to keep that promise. He was so caring and kind and gentle. Not to mention good looking. All those things combined made her fall in love with him. So if she was in love, why should she wait?

**XXX **

Nathan was walking down the street towards his house. Well more like stumbling from the many cans of beer he had consumed. He was thinking about Hale and decided to drink away the pain. Not seeing the girl in front of him he ran into her almost knocking her to the ground. "Watch where you're going god dammit", he screamed making his words barely understandable from the way his words slurred.

"Nate you look horrible", the person stated the obvious.

Nathan squinted his eyes trying to figure out who the person was. He could make out a tall figure. The figure had curly blonde hair and very long legs. That's when he knew who it was. "Great observation Peyt", Nathan said sarcastically.

Peyton rolled her eyes and looked at him. He looked so lost. Like he didn't know what to do next. "Nate, come on. My car is around the corner I'll take you home", she offered gesturing for him to follow her.

Nathan just stood in his place shaking his head violently. "Peyton does it look like I want to go home. If I did my mom would kill me. I can't go home", he slurred.

Peyton sighed. Nathan could be so stubborn at times. "Then come back to my house", she said with little enthusiasm.

A smug smile grew on Nathan's face. "Well, well, well. I knew you would come running back to me", he said cockily.

There was a look of disgust on Peyton's face. The alcohol must have damaged his brain. "Not like that. I meant you could crash on the couch. If you're going to be like that though forget it", Peyton said turning to walk away.

Nathan grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Peyton I'm sorry. I really need a place to crash. Please?" he asked with a face no one could say no to.

Peyton sighed and gestured to her car. The walk to her car was quiet. Once they got in the car Peyton figured it would just be quiet again but Nathan cleared his throat.

"Thanks Peyton", he said with a half smile.

Peyton smiled and went back to focusing on driving. The rest of the way home was quiet due to the fact Nathan had passed out. She managed to get him through the door and onto the couch. She looked at his body laid messily on the couch. It looked like he hadn't changed his clothes or washed his hair in days. _Wow Haley really did some damage_ Peyton thought before walking upstairs and going to bed.

Now I no it is suppose to be a Laley but after watching HSM 2 I had a lot of BAKE inspiration but don't worry more Laley to come!


	10. Decisions You Have To Make

I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters. Please R&R.ENJOY!!!

Nathan woke up in an unfamiliar place. His back hurt like hell and so did his head. He went to sit up but fell back down once his head got worse. Peyton walked in and saw him struggling to sit up.

"Here", she said handing him some coffee," this should help".

Nathan gave her a confused look. Why was he at Peyton's house? Did they have sex? "Peyton um did we… well you know", he said taking the coffee.

Peyton chuckled when he asked it. "No. I found you drunk of your flipping butt last night and you said you didn't want to go home so I let you crash on my couch. Don't worry you don't have to tell me what a great friend I am, I already know", she said scrunching her nose and smiling.

Nathan laughed silently and shook his head. She always did have a great sense of humor. And it drove him crazy when she scrunched her nose like that. He found it so sexy. She sat down on the couch next to him.

"So how you feeling?" she asked with a lot of concern in her voice.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately when he felt something instead of words coming out. He stuck his hand over his mouth. Peyton grabbed the trash can from the kitchen and ran it over to him. As he threw up into her garbage can she rubbed his back trying to be helpful. When Nathan pulled his head out of the trash can he gave Peyton one of those famous "Scott Smiles". She knew it well. It's what made her fall for Nathan _and_ Lucas. Peyton and Nathan just sat there looking into each others eyes until she broke the gaze and went into the bathroom. She came out holding a green toothbrush.

"Here you can use this", she said placing the toothbrush in Nathan's hand, "if you're going to make a move on me and try to kiss me I would prefer you to not have puke breath."

Nathan laughed out loud and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He now just noticed this was the toothbrush he left there when they were dating. He spit and rinsed his toothbrush before heading back out to the living room the toothbrush still in hand. He cleared his throat so Peyton would look at the object he was holding up.

"You didn't think I would notice where the toothbrush came from?" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face.

Peyton blushed immediately noticing what he was talking about. "Nathan I, I though I pitched--- ", she tried saying but got to embarrassed to finish. Her head dropped straight down to the floor.

Nathan walked over to her and lifted her head so her eyes met his. He leaned in to kiss her but Peyton pushed him away.

"Nathan you obviously haven't gotten over Haley and I'm not going to be your sloppy seconds", Peyton said mad at the fact he was totally winning her over again. She walked towards the door and opened it. She gestured for him to leave.

He walked over, ashamed at what he had done, and stopped to look at Peyton. He held out the toothbrush for her to take.

"Keep it", she whispered angrily. With that she slammed the door in his face and started bursting into tears.

**XXX **

Haley woke up in the morning and saw her parents had already left. She decided to take a shower. When she got done she walked out into her bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her. She stepped only three steps into her room before seeing the figure on her bed. She shrieked because she was so startled.

"Wow I should really sneak into your house more often", the person said with a smug grin.

Haley threw the brush that was in her hand at the person but they ducked. She laughed. "Lucas stop being such a total Nathan", she said smiling at her boyfriend.

Lucas laughed and stood up to go over to her. She was still sopping wet. He thought she looked really hot. "You don't know how hot you look right now", he said when he reached her. He leaned in to kiss her but she put her index finger on his lips and pushed him away.

"Let me get dressed real quick", she said rushing towards her closet to pick out an outfit. She ran back down the hallway towards her bathroom.

Lucas took this time to look around her room which he noticed she had just re-decorated. He noticed a picture of himself and her. They were lying in a pile of leaves smiling at the camera. The picture was taken last fall so it wasn't new. What was new was the frame it was in. The frame used to say Best Friends but now it said love. He smiled at the picture. Just then he heard foot steps.

Haley saw Lucas looking at the newly re-framed picture. She smiled to herself. She walked over to him and gently kissed him. Soon their gentle kisses turned into a full make-out session. They were lying on her bed. Lucas pulled away and sat up. Haley was confused as hell. She sat up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked hoping she didn't do anything wrong.

"Haley, you always told me how you wanted to wait until marriage so I'm going to respect that", he said sort of glumly.

Haley sighed and turned his head so he was looking at him. "I was actually thinking about that last night and I thought if I'm in love why should I wait?" she said recalling her own words. Lucas tried to say something but she cut him off with a rough passionate kiss. They lied back down on her bed, their kisses becoming even more passionate.

**XXX **

_Hey this is B. Davis and I'm probably out spending my parent's money. If you leave me a message I might actually call you back._ The answering machine said for the 5th time. Jake pressed the end button on his phone and threw it down on the couch with frustration. Brooke wouldn't answer her phone. She was obviously still pissed about what happened the night before. Jake remembered it with great detail.

_"What?" she asked in a hurt tone. _

_"Brooke what are you trying to hide from me?" Jake asked assuming the worst of the blocked call. _

_"Jake do you not trust me or something", she asked getting angry. _

_"Are you giving me a reason not to?" he asked worried that she was, "because I know your dating history." _

_That statement hit a fuse in Brooke. She got up off the couch grabbing her purse in frustration. "You know I thought you were a nice guy Jake. Someone I could trust someone who wouldn't hold my past against me. I guess I was wrong", she screamed. _

_She was extremely pissed. She stomped toward his front door. She opened it with fury but turned back around. _

_"It was my mom, remember the one that moved and left me here", she said fatter-oh-factly. _

_She took that step out the door and slammed it closed behind her leaving a regretful Jake. _

Jake jumped when the phone rang. He went to the couch and picked up the loud ringing phone.

"Hello", he said to the person on the other line knowing who it was.

"What the hell do you want Jake?" Brooke asked seeming enraged.

"Brooke I'm sorry, it's easy for me to jump to conclusions. Nikki left me for another guy once she had Jenny and I still can't trust people completely. Brooke I want to be that guy you can trust", Jake said sincerely.

Jake heard Brooke sniffle before answering.

"I want you to be that guy too Jake", Brooke answered to him, "will you be my boyfriend? Officially?"

Jake smiled (even though she couldn't see it). "Of course."


	11. After You've Made Those Descions

I do not own One Tree Hill

Lucas and Haley were lying in her bed, their clothes all over the floor. Haley slept while Lucas watched. She looked so peaceful, so calm. He was afraid to move because he didn't want to wake her. Unfortunately his efforts back fired and he heard groggily groan.

"Hey pretty girl", he said moving a stray hair away from her face, "was it worth it?"

Haley looked in his sky blue and smiled. "Lucas I'd give up anything for you", she said right before pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"Hey Haley you're door was unlocked so I thought I---", Peyton started as she walked into the room. She was obviously startled at the scene in front of her. "Oh woe um Haley I'll call you later", Peyton said almost bolting out of the room.

Haley looked at Lucas and he did the same. They both started cracking up laughing. "Luke I got to get ready for work. Will you drive me?" she asked sweetly.

Lucas nodded as Haley got up with the covers around her and gathered her clothes of the ground. When she was out of sight Lucas got up and started putting his clothes on. Haley reappeared as soon as Lucas had just put his last article of clothing on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go", Haley said. The two walked out the door hand in hand.

**XXX **

Peyton walked home after the disturbing scene she had just witnessed. She was happy for Haley. She wanted Haley and Lucas to be happy even if she wasn't. Her feet started hurting so she decided to sit on a nearby bench. She pulled out her iPod and popped the earphones in her ear. She was listening to _Teardrops on my Guitar_ by Taylor Swift. It was the only country song she liked.

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see. _

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be _

_I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about _

_She's got everything that I have to live without _

Why did every damn song have a meaning? That's what Peyton was asking herself. Why couldn't she just listen to a song and _not_ think about Nathan.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_  
_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night _

Just as the last part of the first verse spilled into Peyton's ear someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey P. Sawyer", Brooke chimed happily.

Peyton turned her iPod off and put it back in its place in her pocket. She noticed the expression on Brooke's face. She was happy too. Was everyone happy but her?

"What's up Brooke?" Peyton asked her best friend with no enthusiasm in her voice.

Brooke sat down next to Peyton on the bench. "Me and Jake are dating…officially", Brooke squealed happily.

Peyton nodded. "That's so great Brooke", she said giving her a weak hug.

Brooke knew something was wrong. Peyton was usually happy for her best friend. She also noticed how red and puffy Peyton's eyes were. She had been crying. "P. Sawyer what's wrong?" Brooke asked concerned about her friend.

Peyton looked at Brooke and then shook her head. "Nothing", Peyton said softly.

Brooke gave her a look. "Peyton just tell me. I'm here for you", Brooke said helpfully.

Peyton took a deep breath. "Well I found Nathan drunk last night so he crashed on my couch and this morning we were talking. Then all of a sudden he's trying to kiss me. The sad part is I'm falling for him Brooke. I'm falling for him again." Peyton broke down into Brooke's arms.

Brooke hugged her best friend tightly. Nathan always had this effect on Peyton. Every time they broke up or had a fight (which was quite often) Peyton was like this. Brooke knew she had to be there for her. She had to set aside her own happiness to help Peyton find hers. And she was more then willing to help.

Little did they know someone saw the whole scene. Someone who is close to Nathan.

**XXX **

Nathan was outside practicing his lay-ups. He needed something to keep his mind off of Peyton. He decided to take a break and get a drink of water. Just as he sat down Tim Smith came running up.

"Nathan! Nathan! Nath---", he was screaming as he tripped over his own two feet. He got back up and ran over to where Nathan was sitting.

"What do you want Tim?" Nathan asked a little peeved.

"Yo Nate I got some mad words for you dawg", Tim said trying to act cool.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Tim just say you have something to tell me", Nathan said plainly.

Tim seemed embarrassed. "Right, well Peyton and Brooke were talking and well my fantasy with Brooke was crushed because she's officially dating Jake but anyway Peyton was telling Brooke how she is still into you", Tim blurted out.

Nathan's eyes widened. Peyton still liked him? This brought two feelings into his body excitement and confusion. Excitement because he just realized he wasn't totally over Peyton. Confusion because Peyton had kicked him out of her house in a mad rage.

"Tim you must've heard wrong", Nathan stated getting back up to practice his free throws.

"Whatever Nate. Don't believe The Tim", Tim said walking away.

Nathan couldn't focus on practicing anymore. He went inside and up to his bedroom. He took out his cell phone and clicked Peyton in his contacts. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello P. Sawyer's phone Brooke speaking", Brooke answered bubbly on the other end.

"Brooke it's Nathan. I need to talk to Peyton", he said sternly.

"Um she's kind of sleeping. She cried herself to sleep over you Nate", Brooke said softly.

Nathan sighed. "Can you tell her to call me?" Nathan asked her desperately.

"Sure Nate. Anything for a friend", Brooke said helpfully.

"So I heard about you and Jake. Congratulations Brooke", he said nicely.

Brooke thanked Nathan before hanging up. Nathan lay down on his bed trying to erase the thought of Peyton crying herself to sleep. Just lying there made him all asleep.

**XXX **

"So boyfriend you should know what's coming up since well we've been best friends forever", Haley said wiping down that counters and Lucas' moms café.

"Yes I know your birthday is coming up Hales", he said rolling his eyes.

"So whatcha' gonna get me?" she asked leaning over the counter so her face was right by Lucas'.

"Oh so just because I'm your boyfriend now I'm obligated to by you a present?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Yup", Haley said happily and gave Lucas a quick peck.

"Well then tomorrow meet me at the river court for your big birthday surprise", Lucas said with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Luke the river court isn't very romantic", Haley said going back to cleaning up counters.

"Just you wait and see", Lucas muttered under his breath

Hey guys...I really really really like it when you leave reviews...so make the author happy!


	12. Author's Note 2

Hey Guys!!!

I got a nes story!!! It's called My Life On The Outside!!!It's A Naley so it's totally different than this!!!Pleez Check It Out!!!

Nikki!


	13. We Belong Together

I don't own One Tree Hill but I would like to own James and Chad!!Yunny!

Peyton woke up, her eyes still red and puffy from crying so much. Brooke came in the room holding Peyton's cell phone in her hand.

"Hey sleepy head", Brooke said sitting down at the foot of Peyton's bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Good. Why do you have my phone?" Peyton asked very confused.

Brooke looked down at the phone she was holding. "Oh you got a phone call while you were sleeping", Brooke told her with a huge smile on her face.

Peyton took her phone from Brooke and looked at her call history. She saw that Nathan was the one that called. She closed her phone and set it on her dresser.

"Listen Peyt I gotta go meet Jake, are you sure you'll be ok?" Brooke asked concerned about her best friend.

Peyton nodded and managed to smile at her best friend. "Go", Peyton said to Brooke. She wanted her to be happy even if she wasn't. Brooke left the room. As soon as she did Peyton got up and went over to her computer. She turned her webcam on and she sat down on the chair, her drawing pad in hand. She was so into her drawing she didn't notice her IM she had just got. Finally she looked up and saw the white box with the name NScott23 in red letters. His message read: _Hey Peyt wassup?_

Peyton looked at it and decided if she should reply or not. Finally she thought it was stupid to not reply. Here is the conversation.

NScott23: Hey Peyt wassup?

PSawyer: N/m just bout 2 call u back actually.

NScott23: Doesn't look that way.

PSawyer: What do u mean?

NScott23: I'm watching your webcam.

Peyton looked up at the camera and put up the middle finger so Nathan could see.

NScott23: Dude I would luv to see the other people who are watching your webcam's faces.

PSawyer: Totally lol.

NScott23: Hey you think I can come over so we can talk?

PSawyer: Yeah sure… I g2g c ya in a few!

PSawyer has logged off.

**XXX**

"Hey anyone home?" he heard a female voice ask from the front door. He walked and saw none other than his girlfriend Brooke. He greeted her by giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Brooke smiled and set her stuff down on the couch. "So what's for dinner?" Brooke asked curiously walking in to Jenny's room to check on the cute baby.

"Oh I ordered pizza it should be here anytime soon", Jake said looking for some extra cash in his pockets. He found a five dollar bill just as soon as the door bell rang.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said soon were you?" Brooke asked joining him in the living room again.

Jake opened the door and his face dropped because the person on the other side of the door was not delivering pizza.

Brooke walked over and joined Jake at the door. "When did the pizza delivery dress code change from bore to whore?" Brooke said noting the girl's fashion style.

"Hi Jake", the girl said ignoring Brooke's comment.

Brooke was shocked at the fact this girl knew Jake's name. "Jake who is this?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Ah Jake you didn't tell your skank bag of a girlfriend about me?" the lady asked sarcastically.

"What the hell do you want Nikki?" Jake asked furiously.

Brooke's eyes widened at the mention of Jenny's mother,

**XXX **

Haley and Lucas were in his room lying on the floor. She had her head on his stomach and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"You know that time at the beach when you told me to tell you a secret?" Lucas asked thinking back to that night.

"Yeah why?" she asked curiously.

"I was just thinking you never told me a secret", he said implying her to tell him her secret.

"Ok well I like singing and I want to be a singer", she said sort of shyly.

Lucas sat up making Haley sit up too. "Hales you never told me that", he said shocked.

"It never came up", Haley said still with a shy tone.

"Let me here something", he said trying to get her to sing.

Haley sighed figuring he would say that. She might as well just do it now because he would get her to eventually.

"Do you know I cry? Do you know I die? Do you know I cry? And it's not the good kind", Haley sang the song The Good Kind by The Wreckers.

Lucas just sat there wide eyed. "Wow", was all he could mutter.

Haley knew how to get him out of his daze. She leaned him and kissed him fiercely. After a couple of seconds he started kissing back. He stood up and picked her up and set her on his bed. They started making out but it didn't last long because the door swung open.

"Oh I'm sorry but Haley your mom called and she needs you to come home", Karen said a little embarrassed that she had walked in.

"Thanks Karen. Bye Luke", Haley said and then exited his room from the side door.

"Mom", Lucas said embarrassed also.

"I'm sorry. I'm just glad I didn't walk in a little later", Karen said thinking of what she would've seen if she had walked in later.

"Mom", Lucas said getting annoyed.

Karen left the room and Lucas lay back on his bed with thoughts of Haley filling his head. Things had been going so good lately.

**XXX **

"Hi", Nathan said entering the room of Peyton Sawyer.

She had been drawing listening to the new Gavin DeGraw album. She was on the song I Don't Wannabe. "Hey", she said setting her drawing aside but keeping on the music. She stood up facing Nathan. She looked into his eyes and felt her legs start to tremble.

He looked at her and noticed her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. He could tell she had been crying again. "Listen Peyton I know that I've hurt you a lot and I know you think I'm hung up over Haley but I'm not. I'm hung up over someone else. You", Nathan said declaring his feelings for her.

Peyton's mouth dropped open slightly and she could feel the tears that had just left start to come back.

"Ok I know this is a shock and all and you probably think I'm an idiot. I'll just go", he said turning towards the door.

"Nathan wait", she called after him.

Luckily he turned around and she walked towards him and gave him a passionate kiss just as the song We Belong Together blast through the speakers. When they both pulled away they looked towards her stereo and chuckled.

"Coincidence or fate?" Peyton asked him.

"Definitely fate", Nathan replied before they started kissing again.

Please reply if you want me to continue


	14. Nothing's What It Seems

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL!!!ENJOY!!!!

Haley couldn't believe Lucas had blindfolded her on the way to the river court. I mean it's not like she hadn't seen it before.

"Lucas Eugene Scott take this blindfold off me now", she demanded sitting in his car with her feet up on his dash board.

"One never use my full name again, and two no we're almost there", Lucas said becoming impatient with Haley's whining.

"It's not like I've never seen it Luke. I've been there plenty of times", Haley said pleading her case.

"Not like this you haven't", he mumbled under his breath.

He thanked god when they finally got there because 1) he didn't have to listen to Haley complain anymore. 2) Everything he put up earlier was still there. And 3) everything was going to be perfect.

Haley heard her door open and tried to take her blind fold off.

"Not yet", she heard Lucas' voice say. She felt a hand grab hers and lead her to a designated area.

"Luke what is going on?" she questioned with fear.

"Your birthday present, go ahead and take the flippin' blindfold off", he said anxiously waiting for her to see his hard work. He had spent most of the day there spiffing it up and making it perfect. Now it was time to sink or swim.

Haley almost yanked the blindfold off because she was so excited. She gasped when she saw the scene in front of her. There were little white lights hanging from the basketball hoops and laying around the court. Rose petals were scattered around the court and on a blanket, which was placed in the grass with a great view of the river. Candles were placed sporadically and a picnic basket was on top of the bench. She turned to look at Lucas who was now holding a single red rose in his hand. She almost tackled him down to the ground when she gave him a hug.

**XXX**

Jake was pacing in the living room while Brooke was holding Jenny.

"Jake stop pacing, you're making me nervous plus it causes stress", Brooke informed him.

"News-flash Brooke, I'm already stressed. What the hell makes her think she can walk back in here and try to claim Jenny?" Jake asked, mainly to himself, enraged.

Brooke sighed. She wanted to say everything would be fine and he had nothing to worry about but she couldn't. She had no clue what to do. She wanted to feel what he was going through but she never would have any idea. So she had to be there for him, no matter what.

"Let's not focus on this, so ready for the boy toy auction?" Brooke asked hoping he would take the bait to change the subject.

Jake could tell he was making Brooke feel uncomfortable so he decided to switch the subject.

"Yeah, I was hoping this one very sexy girl would bid for me", he said obviously talking about Brooke.

"Oh really? Who?" Brooke asked pretending to be clueless.

"Well her name is Brooke Davis. I'm expecting her to pay big bucks", Jake said jokingly.

"Nuh-uh. I don't pay for this", Brooke reminded him before she pulled him into a light kiss.

"If u did I'd be a rich man", Jake said smirking.

Brooke hit him playfully before going up and putting Jenny in her crib. He smiled watching her go upstairs but then the thought of Nicki taking Jenny filled his head. He couldn't bear to lose his daughter to her. Hopefully if they went to court he would win custody since Nicki had been gone so long. Brooke came back down and saw the look on Jake's face so she decided to cheer him up, if you catch my drift.

**XXX**

Peyton had been feeling sick that day so she had to stay home. Nathan had something going on with his dad so he didn't stop by for a visit. Peyton decided to drag her butt out of a bed and go to the doctor's to see what was wrong. When she got up to get dressed, her leg hit her nightstand hard enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to hurt. When she was getting dressed she noticed there was a bruise where her leg had hit the nightstand. She found this strange since it didn't hurt so much when she hit it. She arrived at the doctor's office and had to wait for ten minutes. When the doctor took her back into the room Peyton sat on top of the examination table.

"Hello Peyton, I'm Dr.Winters, why don't you tell me what's wrong", the nice lady said to Peyton while looking at her chart.

"Well um I got up this morning sneezing and feeling horrible so I thought that maybe I had the flu. But then I had these stomach pains that were like in my side that hurt real bad", Peyton explained.

"Can you show me where those pains were?" the doctor asked with a worried face.

Peyton nodded and showed the doctor the area where her stomach pains were. The doctor looked down at Peyton's leg and saw the bruise, which was now immensely big.

"Peyton where did you get that bruise?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Oh I hit the nightstand in my room. What's weird though is that I barely hit it and I end up getting a bruise this size", Peyton shared her thoughts.

The doctor nodded and wrote something down in the chart. "Peyton we're going to need to do some blood work. Usually when a bruise gets this big when you barely hit something your blood is not clotting. Is today ok for the tests?" the doctor asked looking down at her chart.

Peyton nodded in response. She had a huge lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking. The doctor left the room and came back with the necessary tools for the procedure. After the doctor drew the blood, she looked at Peyton and told her the results should be in by the next night at the latest. So all Peyton had to do was wait.

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long...I've been busy with school and skating. But it's back. To those of you who are reading my other OTH story don't worry! I'll update that ASAP! PLEEZ PLEEZ PLEEZ REVIEW!


	15. Hear You Me

Hey everyone! I know it's been a long long time but I'm back! Hope I didn't lose too many of you. I had extreme writers block and troubles with friends preventing me from having inspiration but that's all over so here is the new chapter.

I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL

Chapter Titler by Jimmy Eat World

Peyton lay motionless in her bed listening to the new Jimmy Eat World album. She was thinking of the possibilities in the results of the test. She knew the scariest, cancer. She didn't want to have cancer, live her whole life in fear. Just then her phone rang. She rushed out of bed to get it. It was the doctor's office.

"Hello?" Peyton asked fear clearly in her voice.

"Miss Sawyer? This is Dr. Winters. I have the results of your test", the doctor said in a very plain, monotone voice.

"Ok, is it good or bad?" Peyton asked very close to tears.

"Good, it seems you must've ran into that table a little harder than you believed, you're fine", the doctor said now with a pleasant voice.

Peyton smiled and felt a few tears of joy drop down her face. "Thank you", Peyton managed to choke out before hanging up.

**XXX**

Jake and Brooke were riding to her house in her car. It was the first time Jake was going to her house. He was really nervous because he knew Brooke's house would be huge.

"Don't be nervous", Brooke's voice came into the silence.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not nervous", Jake said trying to keep his cool. He was obviously not doing a very good job because Brooke could see right through his act and started laughing. "Ok, ok I'm really nervous."

"Don't be it'll be just me and you and a big empty house", Brooke said seductively just as they pulled into her drive way.

Brooke led the way into her house and up to her bedroom. Jake was in awe at the humongous house. When they were in her bedroom she closed the door behind him and then locked it as he sat on the bed. She walked over and straddled him on the bed. She leaned down and met his lips with a passionate longing kiss. He gladly complied and ran his tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She happily accepted and opened her mouth allowing their tongues to battle. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Brooke? What's wrong?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Nothing, actually it's the exact opposite. Jake I have some good news", she said with a bright smile.

Jake was confused but anxious to hear what could be so good.

"My parents sent me my weekly allowance and I have just enough to buy you a good lawyer to help you fight in court against Nikki", Brooke said still smiling.

Jake's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

Brooke just nodded hoping he didn't think she looked like she was giving him charity.

Jake was so happy so he did the first thing he could think of to thank Brooke. He kissed her. He only pulled away to say a short sentence.

"I love you Brooke."

**XXX**

Lucas was in his room doing his homework when he heard a knock on the side door.

"Come in", he said not really paying attention.

Haley walked in his side door trying to dry her eyes so he wouldn't see. She walked over and sat on his bed. "Luke", she said hoping to get his attention.

He turned around in his chair and saw his girlfriend sitting on his bed. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I was just about to call you. This homework is killing me", he said oblivious to her tear stained face.

"Yeah it's pretty hard", she said her voice hoarse.

Lucas could now see something was wrong and that she had been crying.

"Hey, Hales, what's wrong?" Lucas asked concerned about her. He could see the tears building up in her eyes again and pulled her into his arms. When he felt her move under his arms he let her go. She wiped off her eyes but the tears kept coming.

"Haley is everything ok?" he asked knowing it was a stupid question.

She just shook her head. Her head was spinning and all of the thought in her head didn't help. She had to tell him.

"Luke", she said hesitantly, "I took a test and, I think I might be pregnant."

His eyes bulged out of his head. Pregnant? But how? The only thing he knew was if she was, he was not going to do what Dan did and leave her. He just pulled her into another hug and stroked her hair. He pulled her out at arms length so he could look at her.

"Everything's going to be ok. I'll be with you every step of the way", he said assuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

With that the young couple and maybe parents sat in his room hugging.


	16. 9 Months Later

**A/N:Here it is! It took me forever and it's kinda short but this is the last chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed! If you liked this make sure to read my other to stories Life on the Outside and It's About Life! BYE!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own OTH! None of it...AT ALL!**

**9 months later…**

Haley plunked into her bad after what seemed like the longest five hours of her life. Lucas followed zombie like lying down next to her.

"Ugh I'm so tired!" he groaned as Haley cuddled up next to him.

"You don't have to tell me Luke. The good thing is, we can now do whatever we want", she said leaning in.

Just as their lips were two centimeters apart a loud wail came throughout the house. Lucas fell back on the pillow groaning once again.

"NOT AGAIN! I'll go get her", Luke said hopping out of bed and slowly moving towards the door.

Haley couldn't help but chuckle seeing this. When Lucas' tall figure was back in the doorway, he was holding little Jenny Jagielski.

"Let me tell you Hales, I'm so glad you ended up not being pregnant. I don't think I could've done it", he said sitting down next to her as Jenny started to fall asleep again.

"Luke you're going to make a great dad! Look at the way Jenny just fell asleep in your arms. She adores you and so do I", Haley said gazing at him lovingly. The couple smiled at each other.

"Quick question, when are Jake and Brooke picking up Jenny?" Luke asked looking at the little girl.

"Haley looked at the clock and her jaw dropped. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

**XXX**

Brooke and Jake sat in his car by the river court making out. He felt like celebrating since he won the custody fight against Nikki! Well celebrating turned into… "celebrating". Jake pulled away for a moment.

"You know I love you right", he said looking into her eyes.

Brooke nodded with a smile on her face. She was so happy. Everything was going great with Jake. And the fact that he won sole custody of Jenny made it even more perfect.

"I love you too Jake", Brooke said, tears filling her eyes.

"Brooke you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without you", he said sincerity apparent

Brooke laughed to cover up her tears. "Stop it Jake! You're going to make me cry!" she said smacking his chest.

Jake laughed but soon stopped. He had been preparing himself all night to ask het this question. It was know the right time.

"Brooke, I want you to move in with me. I mean we both live alone so there are no parents to deal with, and Jenny needs a mother figure in her life", Jake rambled, as he often does.

Brooke was shocked by his question. She never really had a serious boyfriend before so this was moving really quickly. But she knew Jake and she knew he was sincere about this.

Brooke grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. "When is moving day?" she asked with a big grin.

**XXX**

Peyton was still shocked as she re read the letter for the ninth time that day.

_Dear Ms. Sawyer,_

_We are writing to inform you we have looked at your letter you sent us and your artwork. We think you would be a great addition to Savannah's School of Art and Design. We are thrilled to have you and will hopefully see you down here at the beginning of the fall semester starting September 2._

September 2- that was about two months away. She didn't even tell Nathan she had applied. This was all too much to think of right now. She heard a knock at her door and saw Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Nathan", she said shocked, trying to hide her acceptance letter, "what are you doing here?"

"Well", he said walking towards her, "I decided to come visit my favorite girl in Tree Hill. And when I found out Brooke wasn't home I came here", he said smirking.

She slapped him with a fake look of disgust on her face.

While laughing Nathan saw a piece of paper hidden behind Peyton's back.

"What's this?" he asked grabbing the paper before Peyton could try to stop him.

"Nathan I don't know if you should read that", she tried, but it was too late.

Nathan skimmed through the letter.

"Peyton, this is, AMAZING", he said hugging her. When he pulled away he had a huge smile on his face. "I am SO proud of you".

"Thanks but, I'm not sure if I'm going yet", she said, avoiding eye contact.

"What? You have to", Nathan said forcing her to look at him.

Peyton sighed. "Thing are getting so good between us. I don't want to ruin that", she said with a glum look.

Nathan shook his head embracing her in a comforting hug. "Peyton you won't ruin that by pursuing your dreams."

"But Savannah is 304 miles away! That's four hours and fifty two minutes!" she exclaimed with tears filling her eyes.

"That is what modern technology is for. We can email, call, and you have your webcam. I love you Peyton and if you didn't go because of me I'd feel horrible. So you're going and that's final", he said looking her straight in the eyes. He then kissed her lightly and they lay down on her bed and just sat there.

Three couples, three different stories, all ending in one result. _**LOVE.**_


End file.
